


Сome get some

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Love Stories, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019
Summary: Геллерт Гриндельвальд прибывает в Лондон, чтобы сыграть в театре, а Альбус Дамблдор обретает свою любовь.





	Сome get some

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, UST, total!AU, atg. Намеки на РПС Джейми Бауэр/Тоби Рэгбо, «Come Get Some» — песня группы Counterfeit, фронтменом которой является Бауэр. Также «come get some», согласно Urbandictionary, означает вызов на драку или приглашение заняться любовью.   
Opus Magnum — алхимический процесс создания философского камня; он же, по некоторым источникам, ритуальный брак элементов.   
«Фауст» не зря сравнивается с «Игрой престолов» — имеется в виду постановка, в которой Фауста играл Кит Харрингтон (он там рассекал обнаженным, чем и возмущается Фламель).   
«Гараж» — реально существующий лондонский клуб, где этой осенью будет выступать группа Counterfeit.   
«Velvet Goldmine» — хрестоматийный фильм об эпохе глэм-рока и отношениях двух рок-музыкантов (именно его цитирует Гриндельвальд), а также песня Д. Боуи с весьма однозначным подтекстом.   
«Зверь с телом львиным, с ликом человечьим / И взором жестким и пустым, как солнце» — цитата из Уильяма Батлера Йейтса, а также же аллюзия на одну из песен Стинга, вдохновленного Йейтсом.   
При описании концерта автор опирался на ролики группы Counterfeit «Come Get Some» и «Enough». В тексте также использованы непрямые цитаты из интервью Бауэра о собственной группе.   
Автор знает, что пирожное называется «безе», но оставляет орфографию переписки на совести героев.

— Мы ставим классику, и люди ждут от нас не Елену Прекрасную неглиже и не Фауста, ловящего свои кишки или сверкающего голым задом. Зрителям нужна идея, то, что встряхнет им не желудок, а сердце!

Николас Фламель метал молнии из-под кустистых седых бровей. Это означало только одно: интересы его любимого детища могут сильно пострадать. 

О характере директора «Opus Magnum» легенды ходили далеко за пределами театральной среды. Некоторые утверждали — не всерьез, конечно, но в каждой шутке, как известно, лишь доля шутки, — что вход в его кабинет охраняют трехглавые церберы, а служебные помещения театра столь разветвлены, что представляют собой настоящий лабиринт, в котором неосторожные посетители рискуют затеряться навсегда. 

Впервые попав за кулисы «Opus Magnum», Альбус действительно заблудился, но, конечно, к характеру главного режиссера театра это происшествие не имело ни малейшего отношения. Да и сам Фламель отнюдь не был чудовищем, напротив, человека сердечнее было не найти. Но только до тех пор, пока дело не касалось театра. 

— Никто и не говорит о непристойностях, мистер Фламель, — пытался возражать Альбус, поджимая губы. — Речь идет только о том, чтобы оживить постановку. Добавить свежей крови…

Фламель вскочил с места, на ходу ероша седые, торчащие в разные стороны волосы, и принялся мерить шагами кабинет, напичканный всевозможными странными и необычными предметами: от старинной карты на стене до черепа, служащего пресс-папье. Он несколько секунд,переводил горящий взор с нахохлившегося Альбуса на своего гостя, до сих пор не произнесшего ни слова, и наконец картинно развел руками:

— Крови, говоришь? Свежей? Значит, то, что ставлю я, то, что привлекает нашу постоянную публику, для тебя недостаточно хорошо? — Он резко развернулся к свидетелю их спора. — А ты почему молчишь, Геллерт? С кем ты — с ним или со мной?!

Альбус поджал губы. Весь этот разговор уязвлял его до глубины души. Призванный в качестве судьи Геллерт Гриндельвальд не имел абсолютно никакого отношения к театру. Он даже актером не был, хоть Фламель и называл его лучшим своим учеником. И вот с этим-то человеком сейчас обсуждались тонкости его, Альбуса, выстраданной постановки, да еще так, словно его не было рядом?

Гриндельвальд тонко улыбнулся, убирая упавшую на лицо длинную русую прядь.

— Позвольте спросить, мистер Фламель: почему «Игра престолов» так популярна? Неужели потому, что зрители ищут в ней ассоциации с резней в Гленко или Войной Роз? Отсылки к философии, к Шекспиру? Нет. Ицест, насилие, неприкрытая похоть, все смертные грехи в невероятных масштабах — вот что поражает до глубины души. Люди любят зрелища, мистер Фламель. Так давайте дадим им то, чего они не ждут! Давайте заставим сердце зрителя трепетать, а душу уходить в пятки! 

Фламель — Альбус ясно видел это по сведенным бровям — был искренне возмущен. 

— Мы в «Opus Magnum» ставим «Фауста», а вовсе не «Игру престолов», Геллерт. Полагаю, разница видна невооруженным глазом.

Вот теперь «Фауст» точно рискует стать пресной кашкой для беззубых младенцев и пронафталиненных леди.

Как всегда. 

Альбус почему-то разозлился на Гриндельвальда, хотя и осознавал, что относится к нему предвзято. Он невзлюбил его с той самой минуты, когда директор театра предложил именно ему встретить приезжую знаменитость и оказать ей всяческое содействие, как будто режиссер «Opus Magnum» был мальчиком на побегушках.

Однако именно от приглашенной звезды зависел успех постановки, и пришлось согласиться, скрепя сердце.

Гриндельвальд сиял улыбками и рассыпался в любезностях, словно задался целью во что бы то ни стало испытать на Альбусе свое обаяние. Но тому мерещилась издевка — в каждой улыбке, в каждом слове и беглом, брошенном будто украдкой взгляде, даже в том, как Гриндельвальд, пожимая руку, задержал его ладонь в своей — чуть дольше положенного; в том, как он останавливался возле каждого своего поклонника, каждой восторженно взвизгивающей поклонницы, как расписывался на всех подставленных поверхностях, расточал улыбки и шуточки. А стоило оказаться в такси — неловко извинившись, уткнулся в телефон. 

Альбус знал, что несправедлив. Конечно же, Гриндельвальд просто пользовался выпавшей передышкой, чтобы решить возникшие вопросы или поговорить с близкими. Рок-группа «Всеобщее благо» уверенно двигалась на вершины топ-чартов, и из-за возрастающей популярности у ее лидера наверняка было очень мало свободного времени. Но во всех его словах и жестах, даже в том, как он поправлял постоянно лезущую в глаза прядь, Альбус видел лишь едва прикрытое вежливостью высокомерие и неприкрытую заносчивость. А кембриджский выговор звезды бесил еще больше.

Господь всемогущий, и этот человек будет играть ведущую роль в его первой самостоятельно поставленной пьесе?!

Вот и сейчас Альбус должен был бы торжествовать, ведь Гриндельвальд поддержал его идею. Но торжества не было, а глухое раздражение от неуместных ассоциаций — вот оно, как по заказу.

Вдруг Гриндельвальд поднялся, бросив беглый взгляд на стоящие на каминной полке часы.

— Прошу простить меня, джентльмены, вынужден вас покинуть - сегодня в десять концерт в «Гараже». Буду очень рад, если вы придете. А с завтрашнего дня готов плотно приступить к репетициям. — И добавил, лучезарно улыбнувшись: — Верю, что мы найдем общий язык, мистер Дамблдор.

***

Альбус не собирался идти ни на какой концерт, к тому же панк-рок никогда не числился среди его любимых музыкальных направлений. Но чем ближе было время представления, тем сильнее становилось любопытство.

Что же такого было в Геллерте Гриндельвальде, в его музыке и стихах, что всего за пару лет его стали сравнивать со звездами первой величины и предрекать, что вскоре «Всеобщее благо» будет собирать стадионы? Альбус ради интереса просмотрел несколько роликов на Youtube — и не особо впечатлился. Группа как группа; если бы прослушал композиции «Всеобщего блага» вперемешку с песнями других групп, то вряд ли бы точно определил, какие кому принадлежат.

Но популярность «Всеобщего блага» стремительно росла, а значит, Альбус что-то упускал. . Он не стал бы признаваться самому себе, что ему был интересен сам Гриндельвальд, а не только его творчество. 

В конце концов, Альбусу нужно было увидеть, каков он на сцене. 

Но он чуть было не повернул назад, когда увидел у входа в «Гараж» длинный хвост из желающих побывать на концерте восходящей звезды. Не успел Альбус раздраженно подумать, на кой черт он все же сюда притащился, если к началу концерта не попасть, а завтра — репетиции с самого утра, и домой пилить еще через весь город, как к нему подошел охранник.

— Мистер Дамблдор? У меня распоряжение провести вас через служебный вход.

Даже в вип-зоне было тесно. Люди толпились, задрав головы, залом овладела напряженная, предштормовая тишина. Эта тишина была знакома Альбусу — она предшествовала каждому премьерному спектаклю. В груди разлился знакомый холодок, словно это ему предстояло сейчас выйти на сцену, чтобы покорить заполненный до отказа клуб. 

Позади сцены, по бокам и над ней вспыхнули яркие прожекторы. Геллерт Гриндельвальд уверенно вышел под их перекрещенные лучи на самую середину, туда, где стоял микрофон. Теперь он был как на ладони: один на один с замершим в ожидании залом.

Гриндевальд поднял руки, приветствуя зрителей, — и сотни рук сразу же взмыли в ответ.

Люди засвистели, закричали, захлопали. Гриндельвальд улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам — в зале вновь воцарилась напряженная, жадная тишина.

Альбус поймал себя на том, что тоже ждет, вытянув шею и замирая, что же скажет сейчас затянутый с ног до головы в черную кожу человек. В том, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд владел толпой, определенно была магия. Он не делал ничего особенного, но заряженная, возбужденная толпа повиновалась ему с полуслова, с полувзгляда.

— Хэй, «Гараж», добрый вечер! — Гриндельвальд говорил не слишком громко. Но Альбус был уверен: каждое сказанное слово слышно в самом дальнем уголке зала. — Взорвем к чертям эту гребаную ночь! Вы готовы?

— Да! — в одну глотку взревел «Гараж».

Раздалось короткое басовое соло, вступление на барабанах — и Геллерт Гриндельвальд запел. 

Он пел так, будто это был его последний в жизни выход на сцену, так, словно, кроме музыки, для него не существовало больше ничего. 

И слушая его — вслушиваясь, — Альбус поймал себя на том, что не узнает в этом человеке, прыгающем, мечущемся по сцене в рваном ритме панк-рока, приглашенную звезду «Opus Magnum». Это был тот, кто улыбался поклонницам в аэропорту — не тот, кто спорил с Фламелем о «Фаусте». В нем не осталось ничего нарочитого и наносного — только страсть, чистый адреналин, бешеный драйв. И невозможно было устоять на месте, не двигаться вместе с ним, не скандировать вместе с толпой слова его песен.

Гриндевальд предлагал своим зрителям не просто зрелище — жертву, всего себя, без остатка, все свои мысли и чувства. Предлагал, будто сервировал на блюде, и под глазами у него залегали глубокие синие тени, а жилы на руках и на висках вздувались от напряжения.

Альбус же, стоя в самом центре взволнованного людского моря, не мог отвести взгляд от сцены. Он понимал: прямо сейчас там творилась чистая алхимия самой высокой пробы, когда из немудрящих слов и музыки вырастало нечто невероятное, значительное, находящее отклик в сердце каждого в этом зале, независимо от пола и возраста. Каждого, кто слушал Геллерта Гриндельвальда. 

И зрелище это завораживало, очаровывало, сводило с ума.

***

Альбусу нравилось приходить в театр задолго до начала репетиций. Он любил связанную с театром вечную суету, яркие краски, смену декораций и настроений. Но самые лучшие идеи приходили к Альбусу тогда, когда он оставался в театре один. Наедине со сценой, с пустым зрительным залом. Театр помогал успокоиться и привести в порядок сумбур в мыслях. А подумать сегодня было над чем. Вчерашнее выступление Гриндельвальда никак не шло из головы.

Сцена, освещенная мягким приглушенным светом, тоже была в этот утренний час совершенно пустой. Альбус остановился за кулисами, вдыхая знакомый запах театрального грима, краски и пыли, а потом решительно шагнул вперед. С правой ноги. 

Давным-давно, еще в колледже, когда Альбус участвовал в своих первых любительских спектаклях, более опытные коллеги учили его: в гримерную входи только с левой, а на сцену — только с правой, иначе не только не будет удачи в делах, но станут преследовать неприятности, от мелких и досадных до чертовски крупных. 

С тех пор как Альбус чуть не провалился, безнадежно спутав реплики, он старался строго следовать этому правилу.

Театр сделал его суеверным. А сейчас, накануне своей грандиозной, выстраданной премьеры, он стал суеверным вдвойне. Чувствуя приятный холодок в груди, Альбус сделал пару шагов — и замер, представляя, как всего через несколько дней зал заполнится шумящей, словно морской прибой, толпой, а потом затихнет с первой же произнесенной репликой. Он видел это воочию, слышал постепенно стихающий гомон в пока еще пустом зале — и, словно загипнотизированный, сделал еще шаг к авансцене. 

И почувствовал под ногой что-то твердое, чужеродное. Альбус наклонился, разглядывая найденный предмет — и не поверил своим глазам. Новехонький, блестящий гвоздь! Старое театральное поверье гласило: гвоздь, найденный на сцене накануне спектакля — к удаче. «Должно быть, его обронили сегодня рабочие» — пронеслась в голове мысль, жалкая попытка оправдаться, объяснить то, что не подлежало объяснению, а рука уже тянулась к обретенному талисману.

— Ты куришь? — спросил его сгустившийся в дальнем углу партера сумрак.

Альбус вздрогнул и выпрямился, зажав гвоздь в руке. Неприятно засосало под ложечкой — и тут же стало стыдно за свой иррациональный, навеянный множеством театральных баек страх. 

В партере, куда почти не доставал свет, оставленный на сцене на ночь, сидел Гриндельвальд. 

— Тебя не пустили в гостиницу? — Альбус ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову, и смутился: прозвучало весьма нелюбезно. Но Гриндельвальд только рассмеялся. 

— Нет, вовсе нет. Прости, если напугал. Это все чертов джет-лаг. Ночью никак не могу заснуть, зато днем похож на зомби. Решил податься в театр, пока голова еще способна соображать, подучить роль — и вдруг обнаружил, что остался без сигарет.

Альбус молча кивнул, указывая на выход.

Сумрачное лондонское утро все делало серым, будто пепельным. Серые тени под глазами Гриндельвальда, так поразившие Альбуса вечером, стали четче, кожа на скулах натянулась туже.

Белая майка с оборванным воротом ярким пятном выделялась на фоне черной косухи и серой стены. «Сome get some» — гласила надпись на ней.

Проследив взгляд Альбуса, Гриндельвальд улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Промо-тур. Спасибо, что пришел вчера на концерт. 

«Мы перешли на “ты”?» — хотел спросить Альбус, но вместо этого сказал:

— Это было весьма впечатляюще. Полное преображение… 

Глаза Гриндельвальда на секунду вспыхнули, но это новое выражение Альбус не успел расшифровать: насмешка, любопытство?

— Спасибо. Многие так говорят, а я… — он пожал плечами, — сам не знаю, сцена на меня так действует, что ли. В любом случае это я, какая-то часть меня — точно. 

Альбус вытряхнул из открытой пачки две сигареты, протянул одну Гриндельвальду. С желтой наклейки внизу на них жизнерадостно скалился зеленый череп.

— Рак легких или сердечный приступ, что же выбрать? Все такое заманчивое, — задумчиво протянул Гриндельвальд, забирая сигарету. 

Альбус не удержался, хмыкнул:

— Ты забыл об инсультах и импотенции. Хотя… от нее не умирают.

Гриндельвальд поднял руки в комическом защитном жесте:

— О, нет-нет-нет. Если бы это случилось со мной, я бы сдох. Дробовик к виску — и привет!

Летнее небо стремительно светлело, из серого город становился голубоватым, призрачные дома обретали очертания. Альбус покачал головой.

— Прямо Курт Кобейн.

Гриндельвальд затянулся, привалившись плечом к стене, в его глазах опять промелькнуло то же выражение и так же быстро погасло:

— Ну, я же типа панк: анархия, «Клуб двадцать семь», стезя порока и бич божий, если ты понимаешь, о чем…

— Смутно. Я слишком далек от всего этого. 

— Когда ты найдешь в наших песнях хоть каплю оптимизма, так и знай — я скатился в попсу.

Альбус рассмеялся. Он вдруг почувствовал себя с этим человеком, еще вчера чужим и едва ли не враждебным, удивительно легко. Теперь он понимал всех тех истошно вопивших поклонников, которые во что бы то ни стало стремились разделить со своим кумиром хотя бы короткое мгновение жизни.

— Буду знать.

Они замолчали.

Молчать с Гриндельвальдом было так же легко, как и говорить.

***

Когда такси намертво встало в пробке, Альбус даже не удивился. Удача, несмотря на все приметы, все же отвернулась от него сегодня.

Сначала репортеры, едва не сорвавшие репетицию. Они пронюхали, что в грядущей постановке «Opus Magnum» будет играть Геллерт Гриндельвальд, и по этому поводу осадили театр с раннего утра, чтобы взять интервью — у самой приглашенной звезды, у режиссера или хоть у кого-нибудь, имеющего отношение к спектаклю.

Потом Фламель, метавший громы и молнии из-за того, что приглашенный на роль Фауста актер наотрез отказался от нее, узнав о формате постановки. 

Спектакль едва не сорвался, а Альбус чуть не остался без работы.

Как ни странно, спасло ситуацию вмешательство Гриндельвальда, заявившего, что «мистер Дамблдор» видит роль Фауста как никто другой — и знает ее наизусть, они как раз сегодня репетировали.

Старик скрылся в кабинете на весь день, но спектакль был спасен, а с ним — репутация Альбуса и его работа.

И вот глубоко за полночь его настигло это вечное проклятие мегаполисов.

Вяло размышляя о том, не вернуться ли в театр — раз он все равно собирался прийти туда с утра пораньше, Альбус достал телефон. И почти сразу же тот коротко пискнул в его руках. Альбус вздохнул. Николас Фламель, казалось, никогда не спал и не давал спуску своим подчиненным. Особенно же он любил делиться с ними пришедшими среди ночи идеями. Памятуя о дневном разговоре и не предвкушая ничего хорошего, Альбус уставился на экран. И опешил.

Сообщение пришло отнюдь не от Фламеля — от Гриндельвальда. 

«Ты забавный. И хорошо пишешь. “…отнюдь не лучший способ затащить меня в постель, господа”. А какой — лучший?»

На мгновение Альбус подумал, что ему показалось. Не веря глазам, он прочел сообщение еще раз, а затем еще, с силой потер запылавшие щеки — не помогло. Он вспомнил, как делал эту запись в своем блоге — в сердцах, после расставания с бывшим, в расчете на то, что адресат поймет его горький сарказм. Конечно же, тот, кому она была предназначена, так ее и не прочитал. А Гриндельвальд — прочитал, и кто знает, к какому пришел выводу? 

Новая строчка уже бежала вслед:

«Эй. Прости, не стану врать, что случайно наткнулся на твой инстаграм. Это было намеренно».

Альбус ответил невпопад: 

«Зависит от многих факторов. Находится ли Венера в оппозиции к Марсу, прошел ли в Лондоне дождь, каков сегодня уровень солнечной активности…»

Ответ пришел тут же. 

«А ты тонкая натура. Прямо как бизе».

«Композитор или пирожное?»

«Композитор пирожных? По-моему, клевая работа». 

«Лучшая из тех, что я знаю».

В такси было темно, и только телефон светился ярким пятном. Альбус вдруг понял, что улыбается.

«За нее стоит выпить, — гласило следующее сообщение. — Приезжай ко мне?»

Альбус вдруг осознал несколько вещей одновременно: что Гриндельвальд пригласил его не куда-нибудь, а к себе домой, что сам он до сих пор улыбается, вспоминая их короткий диалог, и что принял приглашение не раздумывая.

***

Гриндельвальд встретил его босиком, в одних мягких домашних штанах. Влажные волосы завивались кольцами, на кончиках еще блестели капли воды. Его плечи, руки и торс покрывало множество татуировок.

Чтобы не пялиться на него, Альбус сделал вид, что осматривается. Обстановка, явно дорогая, хотя и подчеркнуто простая и лаконичная, сильно отличалась от его собственного холостяцкого жилища. Но сейчас в квартире царил беспорядок, который бывает при поспешных сборах или после бурной вечеринки.

Заметив его взгляд, Гриндевальд смущенно дернул плечом:

— Прости. У меня тут не слишком чисто. Прошлой ночью парни устроили вечеринку в честь концерта…

Альбус ответил ему в тон:

— Вот почему ты вчера не ночевал здесь.

Гриндевальд улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Отчасти.

Альбус поймал себя на том, что шагнул с правой — как на сцену. 

— Что ты будешь пить? — раздалось откуда-то из глубины квартиры. 

— Виски, если у тебя осталось.

Альбус пошел на голос. Гвоздь так и остался лежать в кармане с самого утра и теперь оттягивал его, словно потяжелев за день. Альбус будто шел под водой — каждый следующий шаг давался труднее предыдущего. Он волновался, сам не зная почему, и злился на себя за то, что волнуется.

Гриндельвальд появился с двумя бокалами в руках. 

— Итак, — сказал он, протягивая один из них Альбусу, — мистер Фауст…

— Итак, — в тон ему повторил Альбус, — мистер Мефистофель. Надеюсь, ты не станешь требовать от меня подписать кровью твой контракт?

Гриндельвальд успел натянуть майку — ту самую, с оборванным воротом. 

— Я думал, это Фламель напьется нашей кровушки, а потом подожжет театр, чтобы скрыть следы преступления, — рассмеялся он. 

Альбус отсалютовал бокалом.

— Первое не исключаю, второе — никогда. Старик живьем спалит пару-тройку настырных репортеров и ляжет костьми на пороге своего детища, но не даст сорвать спектакль. 

— Как всегда, смысл не в конкретных вещах, но между ними.

Альбус усмехнулся. 

— Ого. «Velvet Goldmine»? Впервые встречаю взрослого человека, который его цитирует.

Гриндельвальд парировал — молниеносно, будто они знали друг друга много лет или умели читать мысли друг друга:

— Впервые встречаю взрослого человека, который с ходу узнает цитату. 

Альбус покачал головой.

— Это же моя работа. Я нашпигован цитатами, как пасхальная булка изюмом. 

— Подведем итоги. Я инфантилен. А ты опасный тип, с твоей-то работой. Тебя не проведешь.

— Зверь со взором пустым и жестким, как солнце?

— Впервые встречаю человека, который цитирует Йейтса.

— Впервые встречаю человека, который не путает его со Стингом.

Гриндельвальд рассмеялся — искренне, заразительно, запрокидывая голову:

— Что ж, признаю: ничья. Играем дальше? Паунд, Шекспир? Или, быть может, Боуи?

***

Бокалы пустели и наполнялись снова, и Альбус не понял, как случилось, что они оказались в спальне. Может, Геллерт — который с какого-то момента перестал быть для Альбуса Гриндельвальдом и стал просто Геллертом, не звездой, не актером, не певцом, просто парнем, с которым они флиртовали, перебрасываясь цитатами из песен, пьес и фильмов, — пригласил его туда, чтобы полюбоваться видом на ночной город? Вид и правда открывался необыкновенный. Окно было до самого пола, и Альбусу казалось, что он парит на недосягаемой высоте: над ночным Саутуорком, над его никогда не гаснущими огнями, над Лондонским глазом, над Сити.

— Люблю это место. Жаль, что бываю тут так редко. 

Геллерт подошел к нему так близко, что Альбус почувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. Дышать вдруг стало трудно, а отступать — некуда.

— Эй, детка, хочешь меня коснуться? — Улыбка Геллерта щекотала шею, заставляя подниматься волоски на всем теле. Альбус видел отражение в стекле: двое одного роста и сложения, подходившие друг другу, словно ладони, сложенные в молитвенном жесте.

— Мы все еще продолжаем вечер цитат? — спросил Альбус, задерживая дыхание.

Ладони Геллерта легли ему на плечи.

— Только если ты этого хочешь.

И было ясно: речь вовсе не о цитатах.

Альбус повернулся — медленно, как во сне. Теперь его губы оказались прямо напротив губ Геллерта. Поцелуй был естественным и неизбежным — как дыхание, как ночь за окном. 

На вкус Геллерт был как виски, или это виски было — словно губы Геллерта. Голова шла кругом. Глаза Геллерта мерцали, как у кота. В них Альбус видел отражение — свое и Лондона, и не мог отвести взгляда.

Подцепить майку, потянуть вверх, стягивая — долой, долой — было проще простого. Альбус все еще был одет, а на Геллерте снова оставались только мягкие домашние штаны. 

Казалось, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали, сделав круг. Они были такими же, как в начале вечера, такими же, как вчера — но и другими. Что-то менялось, стремительно, неизбежно. Альбусу вдруг стало страшно и весело, словно он оказался на самом верху Лондонского глаза. 

— Зачем ты оделся? — сказал он, убирая с шеи светлую, неожиданно мягкую прядь и целуя вздрогнувший кадык. И тут же почувствовал нетерпеливую ладонь, легшую ему на бедро, скользнувшую выше, до болтов на джинсах. 

— Хотел, чтобы мы были на равных.

Даже не видя его лица, Альбус знал, что Геллерт снова улыбается этой своей удивительной легкой улыбкой, в которой было пополам нежности и насмешки. Он улыбнулся в ответ, скользя по груди Геллерта подушечками пальцев, дразня твердый сосок.

— Но сейчас мы не на равных.

— Сейчас это куда легче исправить. 

Они целовались, прерываясь только для того, чтобы раздевать Альбуса в четыре руки, споро и быстро, и ему не хватало дыхания — когда Геллерт прекращал его целовать.

— Теперь я знаю, почему у тебя такое имя, — снова смеялся Геллерт, стоя на коленях над Альбусом, проводя ладонями вдоль тела, от ключиц до бедер. Альбус чувствовал мозоли на подушечках его пальцев и жесткость разогретого виски и желанием тела. Ему хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось. Или закончилось как можно быстрее — ярким взрывом под веками, сладкой судорогой, обманной короткой смертью. — Ты светишься в темноте.

И Альбус понял, сладко ужаснувшись: этих слов он ждал всю жизнь.

***

После того, как все закончилось, Геллерт притянул его к себе, не выпуская из объятий.

Это было так правильно, что Альбус удивлялся: почему раньше никогда, ни с кем он не позволял себе быть таким? Что-то особенное было в Геллерте, в его манере облекать мысли в слова и чувства — в поцелуи и прикосновения, что-то, что не давало Альбусу почувствовать ни неловкости, ни напряжения, что обычно бывают между двумя людьми, случайно оказавшимися в одной постели. 

Он приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в очерченное тенями лицо Геллерта, погладил якорь, обвитый змеей, на его предплечье.

Спросил, целуя покрытую испариной кожу:

— Это же все не просто так, верно? 

— Не просто, — глухо отозвался Геллерт, его пальцы вплетались в волосы Альбуса, лаская. — Это змеиный якорь, я набил его, чтобы он напоминал: «Ищи верные места и правильных людей». 

— И как, тебе удалось? — Губы Альбуса коснулись ласточки у тыльной стороны локтя. Он не видел, но слышал, что Геллерт улыбается. — Это?..

— Возможно. Хотелось бы верить. Не жертвуй своей свободой.

— Вот как. Разумно. А это? — Альбус касался черепа на правой стороне груди. 

— Никто не бессмертен, — выдохнул Геллерт, и Альбус продолжил ласкать — губами вместо пальцев, целуя крыло бабочки, присевшей на истекающее кровью сердце. 

— Всегда помни о том, что тебе дорого. Будь то творчество или… люди…

Живот Геллерта напрягся — Альбус улыбнулся, прочерчивая губами путь вниз.

Кажется, он готов был начать все сначала. Они оба.

***

Альбус не помнил, как они заснули, но хорошо запомнил, от чего проснулся. Чей-то телефон завибрировал у изголовья кровати, и Альбус взял его — бездумно, машинально.

И прочел: «Всю ночь рисую тебя, задница ты эдакая. Да, кстати. Задница вышла лучше всего».

Альбус положил телефон на место — осторожно, будто тот был бомбой со вкрученным взрывателем. Он знал, он читал перед самой первой встречей с Геллертом то, что писали о нем в светских хрониках. Одна из статей называлась весьма заманчиво: «Тайны Геллерта Гриндельвальда». Но, по правде, тайн никаких не было: по всему выходило, что Геллерт поглощен своим творчеством и карьерой — и ничем больше, как и Альбус. Но что, если он ошибся, что, если Геллерт просто не хотел афишировать свои связи?

«Никогда не жертвуй своей свободой» — что ж, Геллерт сам озвучил ему свой девиз. Примета оказалась фальшивой: найденный гвоздь счастья не принес.

Заснуть Альбус больше так и не смог.

***

В «Opus Magnum» по давней традиции никогда не репетировали последнюю реплику — и вот она была произнесена, и Альбусу казалось, что он слышит стук собственного сердца — учащенный, тревожный.

Секунда, вторая невыносимой, жуткой тишины — и зал взорвался аплодисментами и свистом, как на рок-концерте. Люди повскакивали с мест, кричали «браво», вызывали их на поклон раз за разом.

Геллерт повернулся к нему с широкой улыбкой и взял за руку:

— Звезда «Opus Magnum» Альбус Дамблдор!

И зрители подхватили в едином порыве:

— Дамбл-дор, Дамбл-дор!

Сердце застучало еще сильнее, Альбус будто несся на быстрой волне — все выше и выше, до сияющего в небе солнца.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд! — прокричал он, перекрывая восторженные вопли, чувствуя сухую горячую руку Геллерта в своей ладони.

Толпа скандировала их имена.

— Поужинаем вместе? — спросил одними губами Геллерт.

Альбус, оглушенный, опустошенный и такой легкий, будто готов был оторваться от земли с первым порывом ветра, кивнул. Геллерт просиял.

***

— Все в порядке?

Альбус натянуто улыбнулся. Все было совсем не в порядке, но Геллерту знать об этом было не обязательно.

Ресторан выбирал Геллерт, и когда он явился — в драных джинсах и косухе, — Альбус, ставший предметом придирчивого, хотя и ненавязчивого внимания персонала, на мгновение испугался, что их попросту не пустят. Но швейцар рассыпался в любезностях, а по нескольким фразам, которыми Геллерт перебросился с официантом, Альбусу стало ясно: «мистер Гриндельвальд» — частый гость здесь.

— Я хочу тебе кое в чем признаться, — сказал Геллерт тихо, как только официант ушел.

Альбус покачал головой. 

— Возможно, не стоит…

Закончить ему не дали.

— Бог мой, да это же Геллерт Гриндельвальд! Какая невероятная удача! — защебетал девичий голос у него над ухом, а потом Альбус увидел его обладательницу — яркую брюнетку в дорогом платье. Она не сводила глаз с Геллерта, и тот улыбался ей — почти точно так же, как недавно Альбусу. Он испытал мгновенный укол ревности и странное дежавю, будто все это уже было с ними. — Простите, не могли бы вы дать автограф? Сестра обожает ваше творчество…

Экран телефона Геллерта засветился. Альбус невольно скосил глаза в его сторону — и тут же пожалел об этом. 

«Когда ты будешь в Риме?» — интересовался некий Майкл. Уж не тот ли самый художник, сообщение которого так поразило Альбуса? Это было позапрошлой ночью, а казалось — жизнь назад. 

Девица, получив свое, удалилась, рассыпаясь в благодарностях. 

Телефон снова завибрировал, и Геллерт, быстро глянув на экран и вздохнув, спросил:

— Не возражаешь?

Альбус пожал плечами. Кто он такой, чтобы возражать? «Майкл» — высветилось на экране. 

Должно быть, он изменился в лице, потому что Геллерт вдруг наклонился к нему и накрыл его руку своей ладонью. 

— Альбус. Это мой друг, Микеле Меризи, уличный художник. Да-да, новый Караваджо. Видел бы ты его работы — Бэнкси сосет! 

И тут же, без перерыва, продолжил уже в трубку: 

— Чао, Микеле! Как поживаешь?

Ладонь он так и не убрал. 

Альбус смотрел в тарелку и чувствовал себя идиотом. За три дня он влюбился без памяти и вздумал ревновать совершенно незнакомого ему человека, о жизни которого он знал лишь то, что тот сам считал нужным рассказать другим. И вот появляется какой-то Микеле Меризи и одним звонком расставляет все на свои места. 

Сколько еще таких сюрпризов будет, да и будет ли? Геллерт говорил, что совсем скоро у «Всеобщего блага» начинаются гастроли в Америке, и значит, ужин этот — прощальный.

— Слышишь, Микеле, такое дело, мой парень пьет только виски. Да, тот самый, я писал тебе, он гений, попомни мое слово! Ну, чао, до встречи, жди. 

Альбус сглотнул, стараясь смотреть в сторону — мимо сияющего улыбкой, яркого Геллерта, который и здесь умудрялся привлекать всеобщее внимание. 

— Тебе не кажется, что для «парня» еще рановато? Даже если у нас… Если мы…

Альбус остановился, не находя слов. 

— Альбус. — Геллерт вдруг стал очень серьезным. — Ты… можешь думать обо мне как угодно, это и правда выглядит очень странно. Но… Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что нашел «своего человека»? Как только я тебя встретил, в самый первый раз, еще в аэропорту, сразу понял — это судьба. Ты — тот самый «мой» человек. И… мне показалось, ты считаешь так же. 

И это была чистая, будто слеза, правда.

Альбус знал.


End file.
